The Best Friends Are Orange And Blobby
by Firefly-xoxo
Summary: Theres a girl who's as good as invisible, until Naru shows up, and looks her in the eye. Suddenly everyone can see her, and now that she has Naru.. Its actually not that bad! This is my first story up here, so criticism please!


_Heyyerz! This is just a story I wrote when I was bored in class..  
If anyone is bothered to read it then yay!  
Please Review and tell me what you think of it, honestly!  
I very obviously do not own Naruto, that would be Kishimoto Masashi's honour..=]_

* * *

She closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere but that small dark room.  
Upon opening her eyes, she realised that the room was neither small dark nor dank,  
it was bright and open, and that the dark ominous feeling was coming from within her.  
She closed her eyes again, blocking out the sounds of people who couldn't see her,  
people who would not care, if they could.  
Taking a deep breath, she closed away all of her sadness and her loneliness and gathered herself.  
After all, you wouldn't want to be late for class!  
Picking herself up, she silently slid past her classmates, walking down the deserted stairwell and into room 15.  
The French room.  
She sat in her preferred seat, at the back of the class.  
Sitting there made it easier for people to ignore her.  
She doodled on her copy, waiting for her classmates to take their customary seats, and for the teacher to enter the room.  
As the class passed, she took elegant and organised notes.  
She answered all of the written questions, and finished all of the written exercises.  
No one complimented her, no one praised her, no one envied her, no one spoke to her.  
It was as though she were not there.  
And she intended to keep it that way.

At the end of class she packed away her things and rose gracefully from her seat.  
No one noticed her slinking past. She ascended the stairs, and quietly gathered her book from her neat tidy locker.  
It was pristine, as she was a clean person, and she had no locker partner to mess it up.  
A simple, sombre timetable was pinned to the door, alongside a picture, the only personal item that she kept in school.  
Smiling gently at the photograph, she closed her locker door, and made her way back over to the stairs.  
She didn't get a lift home from school, nor did she cycle.  
She walked…  
Alone…  
Always.  
As she was walking past reception however, someone called out her name...

She turned slowly.  
Some people nearly jumped others stared curiously at the girl who,  
having been brought to their attention, seemed to appear in front of them out of thin air.  
None were as shocked as she was though.  
After spending her days in isolation from the uncaring world, to have her name called from a crowd was definitely something new!  
She did not find it hard, as others watched her fade once more into the background, to find the pair of eyes that held her.  
"It _IS_ You!" The boy cried again. "The girl from this morning!"  
She wracked her brain, trying to place this boisterous boy.  
A flash of intuition flickered, and she moved toward him, with eyebrows raised.  
"This morning?" She asked.  
'Yes,' she thought to herself.  
'I do seem to remember.. orange. Wait, orange?? Could that have been him??'  
A memory of that morning strolled lazily through her mind…  
She had been walking to school, and through her protective shield (aka, her fringe) she had seen..  
an orange blob. That was all she could remember, and it was very foggy.  
After all, it had only been a fleeting glance.  
The boy laughed at her curious expression, and continued;  
"I just moved in across the street from you, my mam was talking to your mam when you left your house!"  
The scene ambled slowly back through her mind, only clearer.  
She had closed her front door, and turned around to see her mother talking to a very kindly looking woman by the gate.  
A movers van was parked across the street with a sofa half in it, and have on the pavement below.  
And there, standing directly opposite was..  
An orange blob.  
"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, in her most polite voice,  
"but were you the oran-.. -person- wearing orange..?  
The boy thought back, a look of pure concentration on his face, it was almost comical!

She found her eyes wandering, taking in his calm demeanour and his serene blue eyes, so deep and wide she felt she might drown in them.  
She shifted her gaze to examine his hair.  
It was blond, very blond, but it looked natural, and it was put up in nonchalant spikes.  
Either he spent a long time getting his hair to look perfect, or it was natural.  
Her eyes returned to his face, strained by concentration.  
Surely it wasn't that hard to remember what you were wearing earlier that very day!  
Then something on his cheek caught her attention..  
Something that had previously gone unnoticed; six thin scars lined his face.  
Three on either cheek, like whiskers.  
She stifled her curiosity and dropped her gaze from his face, forcing herself to look somewhere else, anywhere else.  
She settled on looking at his clothes, he did not of course wear the mandatory school uniform, as it was his first day.  
Instead he wore plain black baggy trousers, a white shirt, and a plain black zip up hoodie.  
It looked good on him, but clashed awfully with his personality.  
She wondered idly about what wouldn't clash with his personality..  
'Orange,' the thought popped into her mind, and before she could squash it down, she was laughing.. hysterically.  
Oh the hilarity!  
The look of confusion on his face made her laugh even harder, but rather than get mad, he joined in.  
When they had finally calmed down a bit, she wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up.  
"So," he said, straightening up as well, "Shall we walk?"  
She nodded, linking arms with him, and together they marched giddily out of the school building.  
"Who are those two? A classmate of hers asked, as the two walked out the gate, stifling laughter.  
"I don't know," replied another.  
"Maybe they're new."

* * *

_I have written more, so if you want an update just message or review please..=]_

_Thanks! Firefly..xoxo_


End file.
